Don Wada
Don Wada (Japanese: 和田どん, Wada Don), usually refers to as Don-chan (Japanese: どんちゃん, Donchan), is the main character of the Taiko no Tatsujin ''series. He is the protagonist and the playable character. His brother is Katsu. Biography Appearance Don is an anthropomorphic taiko drum. His face and body is red and blue respectively. Like other characters, he appears to be cute. Personality Don, in his most appearances in the franchise, is usually shown to be carefree and easygoing. Despite his child-like voice, he is often very cheerful. He has a monsterous appetite, and has expensive shopping at the Wada House which may take over for the worst. He is unable to think of very complicating things. His specialty is handicraft, and he's known for crafting items related to summer festival. His favorite foods are takoyaki and sushi. He is unaware that Donko have a crush on him. He usually ends his sentences with "Ta-don" or "don". Background Don, along with his twin Katsu, were born on March 3, 2000, when a pair of tamashii were fused into the taiko drums. Still the infants, Don and Katsu were being taking care of by Bachio Sensei and learning taiko drum skill. He and Katsu, who grows up and want to realize their dream to shares the beauty of the taiko drums to the world, settled on staying in Wada household. When Kodama arrived into the Wada house, she reveal that Don's tamashii is in fact the one she accidentally silp into the human world. Don's tamashii was ultimately taken away by the tennyo and the body become the static normal taiko drum. That was until a year later, Don's tamashii was sent back into the taiko drum and Don was revived. Happy that he came back to the world, breaks down in tears of joy. Quotes * '"Dongyaa--!!"' - Don's usual screaming, whenever he was being sent into different worlds through various means in the beginning of some games' story mode, when he was surprised by something, or when he got zapped. * '"Wahh! That's not what I mean..."' - Said the frightened Don toward the angry and jealous Donko after he said Alumi is cute. Trivia * Being a protagonist as well as the mascot for ''Taiko no Tatsujin series, Don has made many appearances as well as cameos. The list is as follows: ** Accessories that are based on Don and Katsu appears in the Idolm@ster series. ** Don appeared in Kotoba no Puzzle: Mojipittan. ** Don, along with Katsu and Bachi-Sensei, appears in a side-event in Klonoa Heroes. ** The job costumes based on Don and Katsu can be obtained and worn by the protagonists in'' Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3. You fight a posessed Don chan in Tales of Asteria. ** Don and Katsu appeared in ''Mizuiro blood. ** Don, along with Katsu, Donko and Masked Kid, were featured in a special stage 'Wangan Taiko-night in a few Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune arcades. ** In Sgt. Frog RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku, Don appear as support character. ** In several titles in R.B.I. Baseball franchise, one of the pre-registered scorer's name is Don Wada, named after the titular character. ** Don appears as a playable driver in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. ** Don appears as a Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 2 as well as Yo-kai Watch 3, where he can be recruited. This is ironic as in Dororon! Yokai Great Decisive Battle! he is mistaken for a yokai by old ninja Master. *** Yo-kai Watch 3 also features a minigame where player must catch the don and kat notes using the rotatable curve block which can be rotated by player via rotating the disk on the touchscreen. The Namco Original song Fuun Shishi was used in the minigame. *** Due to his status as a guest character from other franchise, he did not appear in any of the side series of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. ** Don was summoned randomly by Pac-Man during his Namco Roulette taunt in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Also note that considering everyone else was from the 1980's and in 8 bit, The Do' head is not in 8 bit and neither is taiko from the 80's. ** When equipped as an "accessory", Don will follow the player around in Tekken 7 after downloading the free Taiko DLC. ** Don and Katsu appear in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate along with a weapon dedicated to Don. Category:Video Game Heroes